Cough Syrus
by AleAC23
Summary: Que pasaría cuando te atrae lo imposible, ninguno a podido conquistar su corazón, pero esa es tu meta, que ella sea tuya. Historia de la Tercera Generación Scorminique
1. Pócima para la gripe

**I**

El rubio abrió sus ojos de forma pesada, busco con una mano su reloj de oro y lo vio de reojo, se le había hecho tarde para el desayuno, bufó con enfado, detestaba las clases temprano y en especial cuando las compartía con Gryffindor, se arreglo de forma apresurada y partió de su habitación hacia la clase de Cuidado de criaturas mágicas.

Al entrar en los jardines del colegio logro divisar mientras se acercaba al lugar de la clase un grupo de alumnas que estaban fascinadas observando alguna criatura, el se acerco y se apoyo en el mismo árbol que Albus y clavo su mirada en el grupo de alumnas, antes de hablar.

-¿Y ahora cual es la razón por la que se encuentran tan fascinadas? -Pregunto en forma pausada como el acostumbraba a hablar, con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba.

-Unicornios -Respondió sin dar mayores datos Albus, el amigo inseparable de Scorpius desde el momento en que habían quedado seleccionados en Slytherin. Scorpius asintió de forma pausada y puso los ojos en blanco, en el momento que una cabellera rojiza llamaba su atención, era de las pocas chicas que no se encontraba embelesada alrededor de la criatura, el rubio no pudo evitar preguntarse por que se comportaba de aquella manera, miro de reojo a su amigo y este sin esperar la pregunta respondió a ella- Dominique, prefiere mantener su orgullo antes de caer bajo e incorporarse a las demás- Scorpius asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y volvió a clavar su mirada en aquella pelirroja.

Con que Dominique Weasley era orgullosa, pensó el rubio mientras sonreía para sus adentros, aquello en verdad era muy fascinante.

Dominique Weasley, era una mas de la familia Weasley que había llegado a sobrepoblar Hogwarts, pero no era solo una Weasley, era mitad francesa y la mas hermosa sin lugar a dudas de todas sus primas, con aquel cabello rojo que caracterizaba a su familia, pero la delicadeza que su ascendencia francesa le había otorgado, era una mezcla perfecta y ante los ojos de cualquier chico dentro del colegio, alguien atractivo. Dominique había llegado a Hogwarts en 3er año, como un traslado por parte de la Academia Mágica Beauxbatons, una academia situada en Francia, desde el momento en que había entrado al colegio cientos de ojos masculinos habían quedado clavados sobre ella, todos uniendose al club de admiradores de Dominique, pero ninguno llegandose a ganar el corazón de la Gryffindor, este ya tenía dueño o por lo menos eso parecía, pues la hechicera según los rumores corrían estaba enamorada de Ted Lupin, el que era novio de su hermana mayor.

De un momento a otro el rubio sintió unas gotas de lluvia golpear su cabeza, levanto su rostro y clavo la mirada gris en el cielo, notando como la lluvia caía con un poco mas de fuerza, escucho los gritos de sus compañeras y se encogió de hombros, no entendía como habían mujeres tan escandalosas, bajo la mirada y tomando sus cosas comenzó a caminar junto a sus compañeros de regreso al colegio.

-Solo un resfriado nos faltaría -dijo Elliot, un amigo de Scorpius, el rubio junto a los otros 3 que lo acompañaban comenzaron a reír mientras veían a sus compañeras pasar dando pequeños gritos y corriendo.

Al llegar a la escalinata Scorpius se giró y pudo ver como Dominique iba caminando de forma pausada y con gran elegancia entre la lluvia, demasiado vanidosa como para perder su glamour corriendo con el resto de sus compañeras, aquello le agradaba.

Al finalizar la tarde Scorpius estornudo y se recargo en el mullido sillón de la sala común, maldijo mentalmente a Elliot por mencionar el resfriado.

-Ire a la enfermería -Anunció finalmente antes de dejar a sus compañeros terminando los deberes.

Sabía bien que lo mejor era tomar una pócima anti-gripal en aquel instante o después la gripe se le complicaría.

Al entrar en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey lo recibió.

-Malfoy, Malfoy -dijo negando con su cabeza luego de tomarle la temperatura- Me pregunto cuanto tardara Potter en venir con el mismo resfriado -agrego, lo que provoco que el rubio riera brevemente.

-Creo que por el momento el único afectado soy yo -comento en el momento que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera, Scorpius levanto con rapidez su mirada y una alumna de 5to entró agitada.

-Do...Dominique se desmayo -dijo agitada por la carrera que había dado para llegar a la enfermería, el rubio no perdió tiempo y se apresuro a la entrada.

-¿Donde está? -pregunto sin darle tiempo de recuperarse, ella señalo el pasillo y el rubio sin perder mas tiempo salió corriendo, en busca de la pelirroja.

Al cruzar en el pasillo vio otra cabeza roja al lado de ella y se acerco, la reconoció al instante era Rose, otra Weasley, ella alzó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver al rubio a la altura de ella, sin decirle nada el rubio tomo a Dominique en sus brazos y camino hacia la enfermería, dejando a Rose atónita en el suelo.

Mientras camina con la pelirroja en sus brazos, el rubio no puede evitar admirar de cerca la belleza de la pelirroja, en verdad era aun mas hermosa a aquella corta distancia, se pregunto que le había pasado, no había tenido tiempo para preguntar que le había pasado, primero estaba la seguridad de aquella pelirroja que desde hacia un par de semanas, por no decir meses, le robaba el aliento al rubio.

Entro a la enfermería donde deposito con suavidad a Dominique sobre una camilla.

-Cierra la puerta Malfoy, no quiero que el club de admiradores entren- Le indico Madame Pomfrey y el asintió, miro que una Rose se acercaba a la puerta y sonrío de lado cerrando con llave la puerta para que no entrara.

-¿Le ayudo en algo?- se ofreció el rubio, no pudo evitar reír al ver la expresión de sorpresa de la enfermera al escuchar aquello y comento -Aunque no lo crea, antes que todo soy un caballero-

-Nada Malfoy, tu descansa, ya te daré la pócima por la que veniste -dijo la enfermera, mientras iba a la barra de pociones y llevaba un par de botellas, Malfoy la observo atentamente- Bueno, ya que eres un caballero como dices, levantale la cabeza por favor- dijo luego de un par de segundos. El rubio sin pensarlo se acerco y con cuidado levanto el torso de la pelirroja, la enfermera comenzó a darle una poción de una de las botellas que había llevado, lentamente Dominique comenzó a reaccionar y abrió lentamente sus ojos, de aquel azul intenso que llegaban a hipnotizar a cualquiera, inclusive a Scorpius Malfoy.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? -pregunto en un tono bajo de voz mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

-Al parecer te desmayaste, aun no se el por que -respondió la enfermera y le paso otra poción, sosteniendo el vaso, el rostro de Dominique aun se encontraba sin color, una mueca se dibujo por un segundo en la fina linea que formaban los labios de Scorpius, tenia un aspecto muy contrastante al que aquella misma mañana había lucido. Ella asentía a lo que le decían levemente, mientras bebía de aquella poción -Dentro de unos minutos estarás bien, solo prefiero que te quedes a pasar la noche aquí para asegurarme que no se repetirá- Luego de terminar, dirigió la mirada hacia el rubio y hablo -Ven te daré la poción anti-gripal -dijo, a lo que el rubio asintió y con cuidado bajo el torso de la pelirroja, depositandolo sobre la cama y siguió a la enfermera, sintiendo la mirada azul clavada sobre el.

Luego de beber la pócima y mantenerse alejado un par de minutos decidió salir de la enfermería, al pasar al lado de la camilla que la pelirroja ocupada un carraspeo lo hizo detenerse y escuchar de forma atenta.

-Gracias Ma...Scorpius- Dijo la pelirroja, corrigiendo a ultimo momento la forma en que se referiría a el, el rubio asintió con la cabeza y se giro, clavando su mirada gris sobre la azul de la pelirroja.

-Espero te mejores Dominique- Dijo antes de girar de vuelta en sus talones y abandonar el lugar.


	2. Un gris inusual

**II _Un gris inusual. _**

Abrió los ojos, aun se encontraba en la enfermería y para su pesar, aun era de madrugada, suspiro y el aquel momento un par de ojos grises aparecieron en su pensamiento, aquella mirada que se había quedado grabada en su subconsciente, la pelirroja suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y giraba en el interior de la camilla.

Se tapo con las sabanas y abrió de forma lenta sus ojos, posandolos sobre la mesa de noche que se encontraba a su lado, miro las flores un poco extrañada y extendió su mano tomando una tarjete que se encontraba a su lado, se acomodo en la camilla, mientras su vista se acostumbraba y abrió la tarjeta leyendola en voz baja.

_Espero te mejores pronto y no vuelvas a dar este tipo de sustos Dominique._

_Scorpius._

La pelirroja parpadeo un par de veces releyendo la tarjeta y luego volvió a ver las flores, extendió su mano y las toco, dibujandose una sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a dejar la tarjeta sobre la mesa y cerro sus ojos, dejando que el sueño la consumiera una vez mas.

A la mañana siguiente Dominique se arreglaba en el interior de la enfermería, al termino dirigió la vista sobre las flores, tomo la tarjeta y la guardo en su bolsillo, luego tomo las flores y sonrío, camino con ellas dirigiendose a la sala común, ya había perdido las clases de la mañana por lo cual no tenía prisa.

La sala común se encontraba vacía casi en su totalidad, la mayoría de alumnos se encontraban estudiando, sentí un par de miradas sobre mi y camine sin darles importancia a mi habitación, deje las flores sobre la mesa de noche y pensé en lo que podría hacer, decidiendo a ultimo momento ir a caminar por los jardines del colegio.

Se sento apoyando su peso contra un árbol, clavando su mirada en el lago, algunos correteos llegaban a sus oídos, sabía que estos se incrementarían conforme la hora del almuerzo se acercara mas.

Cerro sus ojos y en su mente aparecieron un par de ojos grises- Scorpius - pronuncio en voz baja.

-Pensando en mi Delacour -escucho la pelirroja y abrió los ojos, clavandolos al instante en un rubio que se encontraba frente a ella, no pudo evitar que el sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas.

-Ni lo sueñes Malfoy -dijo luego de unos segundos en silencio y lo miro fijamente, el rubio sonrío de lado mientras se sentaba al lado de la pelirroja sin pedirle autorización.

-¿Cómo sigues? -pregunto mirandola directamente, ella lo miro de cerca y le sonrío brevemente.

-Mejor, gracias -respondió la pelirroja y volvió a mirar el lago- gracias por las flores -comento sin poder mirarlo- y por tu ayuda -agrego a los pocos segundos. El rubio asintió con su cabeza y la miro, sonriendo de lado, aquella sonrisa que hacia que las chicas cayeran a sus pies, pero que la pelirroja no sentía atracción por ella, ella volteo el rostro y lo miro.

-No es nada -dijo el sin dejar de sonreírle. En aquellos momentos un grupo de alumnas de Gryffindor se acercaban hacia la pelirroja, Scorpius la miro, distinguiendo entre ellas a Rose, se puso en pie y miro a Dominique, la cual lo había seguido con la mirada -Nos vemos luego Dominique -dijo el y se fue del lugar, sintiendo aquellos ojos azules clavados en su espalda.

Dominique lo miro marchase antes de volver a sonreírle a sus amigas al tenerlas cerca, estas se acomodaron a su alrededor y ninguna comento nada de lo que habían visto, Dominique dirigió su mirada a su prima, una mirada cargada de culpa y le dedico una sonrisa, Rose había estado enamorada de Scorpius desde el año anterior, pero nunca había podido captar la atención del rubio que siempre que lo veía tenía la mirada clavada en la otra pelirroja que era su prima.

Las horas del día transcurrieron sin mayores percances para Dominique, ella se reincorporo a las clases, al estar en su ultimo año ella no podía darse el tiempo para perder demasiado tiempo. Mientras las clases transcurrían, Dominique agradeció que por la tarde de aquel día ella no coincidiría en clases con Scorpius, ella aun no había podido olvidar las miradas que el rubio le dirigía y la forma en que le hacia sentir.

Las semanas transcurrieron y conforme el tiempo pasaba, los EXTASIS se acercaban para los de 7mo, también los partidos de quidditch estaban llegando a su fin quedando solo un ultimo partido Gryffindor contra Slytherin, el partido que definiría quien llegaría a ser el ganador.

Aquel pensamiento rondaba en la cabeza de Dominique mientras se encontraba en el último entrenamiento previo al partido, vió la quaffle pasar y como Lily la tomaba, sonrió a esta pues hacia un muy buen trabajo, luego volvió a enfocarse en la búsqueda de la preciada snitch dorada, su misión como buscadora.

La práctica no se prolongo demasiado pues debían descansar bien antes del gran partido, como todos le llamaban, las chicas del equipo caminaron a los vestidores para tomar una ducha y luego ir a descansar como debían, todas conversaban muy animadas y una a una fueron partiendo, quedando Dominique como la última.

Al terminar de arreglarse, tomo el bolso que siempre la acompañaba y salió del vestidor, cuando unos aplausos la hicieron voltear.

-Muy buen trabajo en el entrenamiento Dominique -aplaudía Scorpius mientras le sonreía a la pelirroja y ella lo miro fijamente.

-Espiando al equipo contrarío Malfoy -dijo la pelirroja mientras una sonrisa ladeada se dibujaba en su rostro y lo veía acercarse a ella.

-No lo llamaría espiar mon cher -decía el, mientras no pudo contenerse mas y acaricio la mejilla de ella, ella lo miro sin saber que decir y tampoco sin apartarse, el tacto de la mano de el era suave y se sentía agradable.

-¿Y cómo lo llamarías tu? -pregunto luego de unos minutos en silencio, en los que solo lo había observado de forma atenta y minuciosa, algo que nunca antes había podido hacer con el rubio.

-Observar como aficionado al deporte una práctica -respondió y volvió a sonreírle a Dominique, la verdad era que Scorpius había estado dando una caminata, pensando en ella y había llegado al campo de quidditch y había quedado embelesado viendo jugar a la pelirroja que desde hacia meses lo tenía a sus pies. Dominique parpadeó y se aparto.

-Se hace tarde -dijo comenzando a caminar, Scorpius la siguió, adaptandose al andar de Dominique, la cual lo miro de reojo. A pesar de lo que muchos pensaran ella no era de corazón frío y desde que había caído desmayada y Scorpius la había ayudado, un cierto interés había nacido de ella hacia el, pero por Rose la pelirroja no podía dejar que aquellos sentimientos florecieran. El la acompaño en silencio hasta la entrada de la sala común, ella se giró quedando frente a el y lo miro - Gracias -dijo en tono suave y sonrió para el.

-No es nada, suerte mañana -el tomo su mano y deposito un beso en ella, antes de girar y marcharse, dejando a una pelirroja sonriendo a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor.

La pelirroja se había quedado dormida aun con la imagen de Scorpius en su mente.

A la mañana siguiente Dominique despertó antes que la mayoría de sus compañeros, se arreglo, realizo una trenza en su cabello, acomodandola a su lado derecho y salió a desayunar.

En el gran comedor los alumnos hablaban de manera animada y Dominique lo hacia con sus compañeras, cuando alzó la vista y pudo ver a Scorpius sentado en su mesa correspondiente que la miraba, el rubio le dedico una sonrisa, la cual ella correspondió.

-¿A quien vez Niquie? -pregunto en aquel momento una curiosa Lucy, viendo a su prima sonreír, Dominique volvió a verla y le sonrio, notando la mirada de Rose hacia ella.

-A nadie importante -respondió, deseando que no preguntaran mas.

En los vestuarios los vitorees de los alumnos reunidos para ver aquella final se escuchaban por todo el lugar, Lorcan Scamander era el capitán del equipo y en aquel momento daba las ultimas indicaciones del juego, antes de terminar dirigió la mirada a Dominique y dijo -Si todo sale como lo planeado la copa es nuestra, no te desconcentres en ningún momento, recuerda que seras el objetivo número 1 para ellos, pero te protegeremos -concluyo con firmeza y le sonrió, ella devolvió la sonrisa a todos sus compañeros y tomo su escoba, caminando al campo de quidditch.

Los vitorees aumentaron al salir ellos al campo, Dominique tomo su escoba y sonrió, elevando su mirada al cielo, era un día despejado, un buen clima para el quidditch. Sintió a alguien a sus espaldas y se giró topandose con Scorpius, el le sonrió.

-Que gane el mejor -dijo a la pelirroja antes de montarse en su escoba y emprender el vuelo, Scorpius era uno de los mejores cazadores de Slytherin, Albus, el primo de Dominique era su contrincante en posición en su equipo, el era el buscador y capitan de Slytherin.

La pelirroja monto su escoba y pateo el suelo antes de elevarse por los aires, se coloco en la posición acordada y al momento que escucho el silbato salió disparada, recorriendo los cielos, si algo caracterizaba a Dominique era la rapidez con que podía atrapar la snitch, pero la desventaja en aquel partido era que ella jugaba desde pequeña con su primo, Albus, y el conocía muy bien los movimientos de la pelirroja y la seguía muy de cerca.

Los minutos transcurrían en el campo de juego y en aquellos momentos Slytherin ganaba por 5 tantos a 2 anotados por el equipo de Gryffindor, de los cuales 4 habían sido de Malfoy, quien no daba tregua a Hugo que era el guardián del equipo de Gryffindor.

Dominique se había salvado por poco de ya dos bludger que habían amenazado con derribarla de la escoba y en aquel momento se había salvado de otra mas, recorrió el cielo con su mirada, buscando la tan preciada snitch dorada, visualizo un destello dorado cerca de los postes de Slytherin y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacía aquel lugar, sintiendo como de cerca Albus la seguía.

Mientras seguía volando buscando su objetivo no se percato del tiro del bateador de Slytherin, y entre los vitorees de Gryffindor por anotar un tanto a su favor, la bludger dio de lleno a la pelirroja en su abdomen, quien perdió el control de su escoba y caía por los aíres.

Los gritos alarmados de los espectadores hicieron que el equipo de Gryffindor se pusiera rápidamente en movimiento buscando atrapar a la pelirroja, pero no solo ellos habían reaccionado, Albus y Scorpius también lo habían hecho.

Scorpius se encontraba cerca de ella y con rapidez la había seguido con su escoba, pero ninguno de los que buscaron actuar había tenido la agilidad suficiente para evitar el choque del cuerpo de Dominique contra el pasto, la afición grito de forma alarmada y los jugadores de Gryffindor se apresuraban a llegar a tierra con rapidez.

Scorpius y Albus fueron los primeros en tocar tierra firme, el rubio corrió con rapidez hacia el cuerpo de la pelirroja y sin esperar indicaciones la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a correr al castillo, trasladando a Dominique con rapidez a la enfermería.

Hola! muchas gracias por leer el fic, espero les este gustando y un comment haciendome saber que piensan sobre el sería algo muy bueno.

Aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo.

Les comento que será un fic corto, entre 5 o 10 caps a lo máximo.

En este momento ya trabajo en el cap que le sigue y en cuanto lo termine se los subo.

Espero sus comments :) y gracias por leer.

(Para los que deseen saber como luce Dominique y Scorpius en mi mente, en mi perfil publicare los links de unas imágenes y así les servirán como guía :)


	3. Cambio de Sentimientos

**III. Cambio de sentimientos.**

Scorpius seguía en aquel momento los movimientos de los buscadores, al parecer habían encontrado su objetivo, Dominique llevaba ventaja, a pesar que aquello significaría que su equipo perdería, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro con admiración hacia ella.

Lo que paso en los siguientes segundos no cruzo la mente de nadie, de un momento a otro Dominique se encontraba cayendo por el aire, una caída libre que nada podría detener, Scorpius dirigió su escoba con velocidad hacia ella, pegando su cuerpo a ella para tomar mas velocidad, pero ni aún así pudo llegar a tiempo. Cuando el rubio toco suelo, el cuerpo de la pelirroja yacía inconsciente, arrojo sin pensar la escoba y corrió hacia donde el cuerpo se encontraba, escuchaba a lo lejos los gritos de alarma de la afición, sin esperar algún tipo de indicación tomo el cuerpo de Dominique y comenzó a correr en dirección al castillo para llevarla a la enfermería.

Al atravesar las puertas de la enfermería, provocando un sonido retumbante, atrajo la atención de Madame Pomfrey quien se alarmo y se apresuro a llegar a la camilla donde el rubio depositaba con el mayor cuidado a Dominique.

Nada de lo que la bruja decía importaba para el, sostenía de forma suave la mano de la pelirroja mirando como la atendían, deseaba ver un movimiento por parte de ella, lo que fuera que le quitara de encima aquella carga. No fue consciente del paso del tiempo hasta el momento en que escucho unas voces a su espalda, se giró y diviso a Albus llegar, acompañado de algunos de sus primos, el rubio dirigió una mirada a su amigo y este le asintió, el mejor que nadie conocía a Scorpius.

El rubio beso la mano de Dominique antes de salir, no sin antes sentir sobre el un par de miradas de desconcierto.

Escuchaba murmullos por los pasillos, pero nada podía sacar el instante en que la vio caer, como lucia tirada en el suelo, tan frágil, un dolor lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos y miro a su mano, la cual estaba hinchandose y luego miro la pared, viendo unos pequeños rastros de sangre, volvió a ver su mano y entonces comprendió que el se había lastimado golpeando la pared.

A la hora de la cena, el rubio se sentó en la mesa que le correspondía, sintiendo unas miradas sobre el y escuchando unos cuchicheos, los ignoro sabiendo el porque de este comportamiento, levanto la mirada y se topo con el moreno que era su mejor amigo, se sentó frente a el y bebió un poco de jugo de calabaza.

-Esta bien, solo un poco confundida -dijo Albus tomando un panecillo y llevandolo a su boca, al terminar de tragar lo miro- Solo tiene una contusión leve, que la dejara en la enfermería lo que resta del fin de semana- Finalizo y se concentro en buscar comida, el rubio sonrió, admirando la fortaleza de aquella pelirroja.

-Gracias por decirme -dijo al terminar de cenar y se puso en pie, sin dar mayor explicación salió del gran comedor.

Sin dudarlo ni por un segundo emprendió el camino a la enfermería, donde sabía que la pelirroja se encontraría descansando.

Sin hacer demasiado ruido abrió la puerta y al momento que el caminaba a la cama de la pelirroja, sintió la mirada de regaño que madame Pomfrey le dirigía, el la ignoro y se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de la pelirroja, sus cabellos ondulados bañaban la almohada, mientras ella respiraba de forma lenta, con sus ojos cerrados, el no pudo evitar y llevo su mano a la mejilla de la joven, haciendo una caricia lenta en ella.

Entre sueños Dominique se removió, girando su rostro y abrió de forma lenta los ojos, chocando su mirada azul con la gris de su visita.

Las palabras no surgieron de ninguno de los dos, se limitaron a mirarse y el a seguir acariciando la suave piel que bañaba la mejilla de Dominique. Los segundos pasaban y se convertían en minutos y ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, ella tenía ya conocimientos de lo que había ocurrido y como el rubio que estaba frente a ella, había dejado todo por llevarla a la enfermería sin demora, se encontraba agradecida con el.

Carraspeó un poco antes de poder hablar, su voz fue suave y en un volumen bajo -Gracias- fue lo que la pelirroja había logrado decir y cerro los ojos, manteniendolos de aquella manera por un par de minutos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? -pregunto el rubio con preocupación.

Ella asintió con su cabeza antes de abrir los ojos- Mejor, gracias -dije ella y le dedico una sonrisa, sonrisa que sin esfuerzos lograría tener a todos a sus pies y para su infortunio el rubio también caía rendido ante sus encantos.

Los siguiente minutos pasaron en silencio y el se dedico a admirarla, hasta el momento en que madame Pomfrey le pidió que se retirara, el asintió.

-Espero te mejores- dijo en forma pausada, depositando un beso en la frente de la pelirroja, esta le dedico una sonrisa y se despidió de el.

El fin de semana termino y para la mala suerte de Scorpius no pudo regresar a la enfermería, mas que el domingo por la noche, encontrando a una Dominique que había cedido ante una pócima para dormir, el estuvo un par de minutos ahí observandola y antes de partir beso la mejilla de la pelirroja, luego partió y no la volvió a ver hasta finales de aquella semana.

Al estar realizando los EXTASIS no había podido volver a chocar con la pelirroja, hasta aquella tarde.

El rubio caminaba de forma cansada hacia las orillas del lago, el ambiente estaba cálido y se dejo caer al lado de un arbol, clavando su mirada en el lago que rodeaba el castillo, paso unos minutos ahí cuando escucho una voz a su espalda, el se giro y contemplo a Dominique de pie, ella se sentó sin esperar invitación y le sonrió.

-Hola Malfoy -dijo la pelirroja acomodando su cabello-

-Dominique -dijo el rubio sonriendo y hecho su cabeza para atras- ¿Qué tal sigues? -pregunto mirandola de reojo.

-Mucho mejor -dijo ella, aun sin dejar de sonreírle- gracias por todo -comento y sin pensarlo dejo caer su cabeza en el hombro de Scorpius, el la miro y asintió, se encontraba cómodo al lado de la pelirroja y no haría nada para apartarla de su lado.

-No ha sido nada -dijo el y deposito un beso en la frente de la pelirroja- nos has dado un buen susto -finalizo, notando el rubor en las mejillas de Dominique. Se quedaron en silencio de aquella forma, hasta que escucho un suspiro provenir de la pelirroja, el la miro - Algo anda mal? -sugirió con incertidumbre.

-Para nada -mintió ella, pensando en lo absurdo que sonaría que ella, Dominique Weasley Delacour, le dijera a el que lo había llegado a querer, que no sentía la simple atracción física de días atrás, pero que por su familia, en especial por su prima Rose, tenía que guardarse todo aquello.

-Esta bien -el asintió y respiro hondo antes de hablar, para el rubio era difícil expresar lo que sentía -Dominique, tu -comenzó a hablar y apoyo la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol, ella lo escucho de forma atenta, sonrió de lado al ver que se frustraba, se levanto, y sin pensarlo deposito un suave beso sobre los labios de Scorpius, sabiendo que hacia mal, pero no lo había podido evitar. El rubio se sorprendió al sentir los labios de la pelirroja, pero sin dudarlo correspondió el beso, al apartarse debido a la falta de oxigeno, no pudo evitar reír, ella estaba sonrojada y estaba a punto de replicar y el coloco un dedo sobre sus labios- No ha sido un error -dijo y ella se quedo callada, observandolo con aquellos ojos azules.

-Si lo ha sido -contradijo Dominique luego de unos minutos y se puso en pie, comenzó a caminar alejandose de aquel lugar. Scorpius sin perder tiempo camino atrás de ella, hasta que le dio alcancé, tomandola del brazo y haciendola parar.

-No ha sido un error -reafirmo el y antes de que ella pudiera replicar el la callo, besandola, ella se resistió en un principio y luego movió sus labios contra el.

—

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews, haciendome saber que les parece._

_Les agradezco a quienes tienen la historía en Fav y la agregaron a sus alertar, también a todos los que la leen y me dejan sus reviews._

_Dejen sus reviews y espero lo disfruten._


	4. Una batalla silenciosa

**IV. Una batalla silenciosa.**

Un par de días habían pasado desde aquel momento en el que Dominique se había topado con Scorpius, la pelirroja había pasado la mayor parte de su tiempo con sus amigas, y en especial con Rose, aunque esta ultima se mostraba seria en alguna forma con Dominique.

Se encontraban conversando amenamente, cuando a la distancia Dominique pudo ver a cierto rubio que la miraba fijamente, no pudo evitar que el sonrojo e apoderaba de sus mejillas y volviera a ver a sus amigas.

-¿Sucede algo? -pregunto en aquel momento Charlotte, la que era la mejor amiga de Dominique, ella sabía sobre el beso que la pelirroja había compartido con el rubio.

-Me está mirando -respondió Dominique en un tono bajo, que solo su amiga pudo escuchar, la pelinegra que era Charlotte, giró su rostro y pudo ver a Scorpius aún de pie, observando fijamente a su amiga, volvió la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar al castillo -dijo en voz alta dirigiendose al resto de sus amigas, ninguna mas que Dominique entendieron el porque de aquella sugerencia, pero accedieron a retirarse, pues había que empacar para su ultimo regreso a Londres.

Dominique se retraso al lado de Charlotte y la miro, antes de comenzar hablar -Si esto sigue, sospecharan -dije en forma clara, mirando al grupo de sus amigas - Se que ya regresaremos, pero con los pocos días que quedan acá es suficiente como para que se enteren- concluyo Dominique, viendo la distancia que tenían ya sus amigas.

-Lo se - contesto Charlotte y la miro fijamente, con sus ojos color azul, mirada parecida a la de la pelirroja -debes de enfrentarlo -comento luego de una pausa y mirando de reojo al rubio que caminaba hacia ellas, Dominique siguió la dirección de su mirada y no pudo evitar que su rostro adquiriera un leve rubor, volvió su vista al frente y miro como sus amigas ya se perdían de vista y luego enfoco a Charlotte.

-Dominique Weasley Delacour no huye -dijo poniendose sería y adoptando su mejor postura, respiro hondo y le sonrío a su amiga antes de girarse y caminar a encarar al rubio -Al parecer me acosas Malfoy -dijo ella mientras lo miraba con aquella sonrisa y mirada de victoria y superioridad que usaba con quienes no eran de su grupo cercano de amigos.

-No te creas tan importante Delacour -dijo el rubio brindandole aquella sonrisa que derretía a todas las mujeres dentro del colegio, dio un paso mas cerca de la pelirroja y la miro directamente a los ojos - Tu amiga no se te despegara ni un segundo, ¿Verdad? -sugirió el, clavando su mirada en Charlotte que se encontraba a un par de metros.

-A ti eso no te incumbe -respondió de forma cortante, giró sobre sus talones cuando sintió la mano del rubio sostener su brazo, impidiendo poder moverse.

-Hasta cuando fingiremos que nada sucede -dijo Scorpius muy cerca del oído de ella, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y se quedo rigida -Sabes muy bien que no puedes fingir para siempre- concluyo al momento que soltaba el brazo de la pelirroja y se apartaba de ella.

* * *

><p>El banquete de despedida estaba a punto de dar inició, en la habitación de las chicas de 7mo de Gryffindor, todas paseaban emocionadas, pues luego habría una fiesta para despedir a los que aquel año abandonaban el colegio, las chicas se arreglaban de manera animada, preparando sus galas, todas ellas llevarían un detalle escarlata, que simbolizaría su casa. Luego de minutos de preparación todas salieron en grupo muy arregladas, aunque aun luciendo su uniforme, dirigiendose al gran comedor.<p>

El banquete de despedida fluyo sin ser mas emocionante que los anteriores, los chicos conversaban de forma animada unos con otros, y unas miradas furtivas iban de mesa a mesa, no podía faltar la mirada gris dirigida desde la mesa de Slytherin, clavada directamente en Dominique, a ella aquello no le pasaba desapercibido y en ocasiones chocaban sus miradas, gris con azul se fundían en una sola, por esos segundos parecía que la distancia entre ambos fuera nula y su alrededor se extinguiera, pero siempre uno de los dos era obligado a apartar la mirada primero y el otro sonreía con victoria en su rostro, era un batalla silenciosa, que nadie comprendía, ni siquiera los participantes de ella. Los murmullos se callaron en el gran comedor, los resto del postre desaparecieron de los platos y la directora aclaro su garganta para tener la atención de los alumnos, todos giraron a verla.

-Un año más a concluido- comenzaba a hablar, pasando su mirada en todas las mesas repletas de estudiantes, que miraban con emoción y algunos con nostalgia -Y como cada año, muchos han sobre salido y otro tanto a logrado sobrevivir -dijo dirigiendo su mirada a un grupo de Weasleys que eran causantes de muchas bromas - Y los sobresalientes merecen ser premiados por sus méritos -realizó un movimiento con su varita y una mesa repleta de unas copas, listones y un par de pergaminos se materializo frente a todos, las miradas de entusiasmo no se hicieron esperar y los murmullos se elevaron, la profesora McGonagall carraspeó para que todos guardaran silencio y así fue, comenzó a premiar a los alumnos desde los mas jóvenes a los mas grandes, Dominique aplaudió con orgullo al escuchar que su prima Lucy era premio anual de 4to año, así uno a uno los años fueron pasando hasta llegar a los 7mo -Y tal y como un año concluye, unos deben de decir adiós -dijo claramente, observando a ciertos grupos de 7mo año, todos sonreían al frente, con orgullo, felicidad y un poco de nostalgia por haber concluido su educación mágica - Hay que reconocer sus logros, que han sido muchos -ella los miro con nostalgia, recordando en su mente el día de su selección- Como el notable logro de el señor Scamander de haber terminado sus estudios sin retraso alguno o lesión permanente -dijo provocando la risas entre todos los presentes- Todos merecen un aplauso por haber llegado a este punto -dijo haciendo una pausa, mientras todo el gran comedor rebalsaba de victorees y aplausos a los casi graduados- Hay que felicitar y reconocer como se debe a los dos alumnos mas sobresalientes de todo el curso -realizó una pausa, pasando su mirada entre la mesa de Ravenclaw y la de Gryffindor- Al contrario de su hermano Lysander Scamander logró obtener las mejores calificaciones de su curso por parte de los caballeros -los aplausos de la mesa de Ravenclaw no tardaron en resonar y Lysander en ponerse en pie y caminar a la mesa de los profesores, un abrazo por parte de la directora y la entrega de un insignia provocaron los vitorees resonaran mas alto al unirse a ellos la mesa de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. Cuando la calma volvió al gran comedor la profesora McGonagall miro con una sonrisa directamente a los Gryffindor- Por parte de las señoritas la competencia fue mayor, pero una debería resultar ganadora -les dedicó una sonrisa de afecto - Por una diferencia mínima, casi inexistente Dominique Weasley logra ser la alumna con mejores calificaciones de todo el curso -culmino la espera, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, ni mucho menos los vitorees que inundaron el gran comedor, la pelirroja camino sonriente al frente, a recibir su insignia, mientras los aplausos dirigidos de las 4 mesas inundaban el lugar, al girar ella pudo ver claramente a Scorpius sonriendole y dirigiendo la copa a ella, ella le dedico una sonrisa, volviendo a su lugar. Luego de unos minutos el silencio se hizo y el festín fue dado por concluido, todos se retiraron, conversando en forma alegre.

* * *

><p>Luego del gran banquete, los de 7mo habían ido a deshacerce de sus uniformes y colocarse sus galas, todos se dirigieron al primer piso, donde un salón había sido preparado y decorado para la ocasión, lasos rojos, amarillos, azules y verdes, se enlazaban unos con otros, al centro unas esculturas mágicas de donde pequeños fuegos artificiales salían, todos conversaban de forma amena y algunas parejas se dedicaban a bailar, todos disfrutando su noche de celebración su ultima noche en el colegio.<p>

Los gemelos Scamander no perdieron el tiempo, Lorcan fue a sacar a bailar a Charlotte y Lysander se encamino a Dominique, la invito a bailar, la pelirroja sonriente accedió, pues eran buenos amigos desde que eran pequeños. Un baile se convirtió en dos, luego en tres, y así sucesivamente, la música variaba, en ocasiones era lenta, en otras era rápida.

-Una pieza para las parejas -resono la voz de Katie Jordan.

Dominique miro al rubio frente a el y le sonrío, ellos habían entablado una relación en 5to año y está se había extendido hasta 6to año, habían quedado siendo buenos amigos luego de ello, muchos rumoraban que Dominique había terminado la relación por su eterno enamoramiento de Ted Lupin, pero nadie mas que ella sabía lo que había pasado.

Dominique sintió la tensión de el rubio en el cual había apoyado su cabeza y la resguardaba en sus brazos y levanto su vista, viendo a Scorpius frente a ella.

-Me permites está pieza? -pregunto con la galanía que lo caracterízaba, Dominique giró su rostro y pudo ver a Albus bailando con Charlotte, y Rose hablando de forma animada con Katie, levanto su mirada a Lysander, quien le sonreía y asintió

-Ire por algo de beber- indico Lysander antes de dejarla sola.

Ella se giró, quedando frente a Scorpius quien le sonrio y rodeo su cintura con sus brazos, Dominique rodeo el cuello de el con sus brazos y apoyo su cabeza contra su pecho, la balada continuaba con su ritmo lento. -No costaba nada -dijo Scorpius luego de unos segundos -Felicidades Premio Anual -dijo mientras la hacia girar, ella lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias -dijo volviendo a apoyar sus manos en su cuello y mirandolo fijamente -Si hubiera un premio por rescate heroico sería tuyo -comento recordando las dos ocasiones pasadas en que el rubio le había ayudado. El se acerco mas a ella y le brindo aquella sonrisa que desmayaba a cualquiera, en aquellos momentos para ambos todo a su alrededor se había desvanecido y solo quedaban ellos dos, no se preocupaban por el resto.

-Sabes que ha sido un placer salvarte -dijo mientras acomodaba un mechón del cabello pelirrojo, que se deslizo entre sus dedos, su mano se deslizo a posarse sobre el mentón de la pelirroja y lo elevo, ella no opuso resistencia y finalmente sus labios se fusionaron en un beso, un beso lento y delicado por parte del rubio, y pasional por parte de la pelirroja, un beso que no solo los uniría en aquel momento.

* * *

><p>Dominique sintió los labios de Scorpius recorrer su cuello, estaba perdida entre sus manos y no había vuelta atrás, lo sabía, pero no poseía la fuerza para detenerlo, los besos y caricias sobraban entre ambos, no entendía como habían salido del baile, pero se encontraban solos en un pasillo aislado del colegio, en donde las palabras sobraban y las caricias y besos las reemplazaban.<p>

Los dos ansiando los labios del otro se besaron con pasión y deseo, un deseo que había buscado ser reprimido por la pelirroja, pero que en aquel momento se había dado por vencida finalmente a su humanidad, entregandose el uno al otro.

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol se hicieron notar sobre el cabello de la pelirroja, que descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Scorpius, ambos cubiertos por la capa de este ultimo, se movió intentando cubrirse del sol, volteando su cabeza y parte de su cuerpo, al sentir el roce de su cuerpo contra el otro cuerpo, los recuerdos inundaron su mente y solo pudo guardar silencio, sin saber que hacer. En aquel silencio sintió aquella mano acariciar su espalda desnuda y un suspiro abandono sus labios, no podía hacer, ni decir nada, por un momento disfrutaría aquello, tan suyo, tan de los dos.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hola, ¿Cómo han estado?<em>

_Vengo a dejarles el siguiente cap, espero lo disfruten, en lo personal me ha gustado como quedo, y se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos, espero ustedes lo disfruten y les guste tanto como a mi._

_Me disculpo por la tardanza de esta actualización, pero entre cosas de la universidad y demases, se me hizo casi imposible escribir._

_Les agradezco a quienes están al pendiente de la historia y me dejan sus reviews, en especial a Hilly que siempre me handa insistiendo por fb que cuando actualizare. _

_Espero sus reviews y nos leemos pronto._


	5. Una respuesta

**V. Una respuesta.**

El Sol había dado poco a poco sobre los cuerpos de ambos, esto lo había hecho despertar, sintiendo luego de un par de minutos los movimientos del cuerpo que reposaba sobre el, aquella pelirroja que la noche anterior había sido suya, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras comenzó a acariciar la espalda desnuda de ella, los dos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, ambos recordando lo vivido hacia algunas horas, la sonrisa del rostro de Scorpius no se borró, ni dudo en ningún momento.

Ella era tan fuerte como aparentaba, pero con una pasión en su interior que era excitante, una pasión que la noche anterior había sido expuesta y llevada a sus limites, si aquello era posible.

Un carraspeo hizo que Scorpius abandonara sus pensamientos y clavara sus grises ojos en los azules de ella, se veía hermosa de aquella manera, una belleza que solo ella poseía ante los ojos de el, no había nadie que se le lograra comparar.

—

Al entrar en su habitación la pelirroja tomo unas prendas para el viaje de regreso y sin darle tiempo a que le hicieran preguntas se encerró en el baño, el agua caliente resbalaba por su cuerpo y ella se relajaba, cerrando sus ojos y recordando las sensaciones que el rubio le había provocado aquella noche, sensaciones que no había podido tener con ningún otro hombre. Respiro hondo al momento que cerró la perilla y decidió arreglarse.

Sabía que al salir las preguntas comenzarían y no deseaba responder a nada, terminó de cepillar su cabello, que caía en una cascada ondeante en su espalda, llevaba un vestido de color rosa coral, con una falda floreada, unas plataformas a juego y una peineta en su cabello, en su rostro no había señal de la noche anterior, ni en su apariencia, sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, recordando la noche recién pasada y como las palabras entre ambos sobraban. Termino de arreglarse y fue a su habitación, al solo cruzar la puerta sintió un par de miradas fijas en ella, no medio palabra y fue a su baúl, a guardar las ultimas cosas que quedaban fuera.

-Los carruajes ya nos esperan -escucho la voz de Rose a sus espaldas y se giró asintiendo, tomo su bolso y con una ultima mirada a su dormitorio, dio una silenciosa despedida a aquel dormitorio en el cual había vivido por 7 años.

Sintió el apretón en su brazo y miro a Charlotte a su lado y le sonrió -Esta molesta porque le ganaste -comento su amiga, mirando fijamente a Rose que iba por delante de ellas -En lo personal opino que lo merecía, siempre se creía superior a todas y tu mon cher le has demostrado que no es así -agrego en tono divertido, mientras ambas cruzaban la sala común.

—

Entro en su habitación, todos estaban terminando de vestirse y al parecer el no era el único que iba llegando en aquel momento, dedico un segundo para mirar a su alrededor y luego se dispuso a colocar la ropa para el viaje y terminar de acomodar su baúl.

Sin decir mas los 5 chicos abandonaron la habitación en la cual habían convivido por los pasados 5 años, dirigiendose a la escalinata que debían subir para abandonar la mazmorras, las risas y las bromas nacían entre ellos y los empujones amistosos.

Al llegar a la escalinata principal vieron que ahí ya se encontraban los carruajes listos para llevarlos a la estación, los alumnos bajaban riendo, y aquel grupo de muchachos se quedo parados, tres de ellos comenzaron a bajar y el rubio miro a su mejor amigo.

-Nos vemos en el tren -anunció Scorpius, mirando como sus amigos se alejaban, en el rostro de muchos de ellos se planteo la duda, pero conocían muy bien al rubio como para preguntarle a que se debía aquello.

Los minutos pasaron y los alumnos seguían pasado, un par de alumnos de primero casi logran derribar al rubio, pero el continuaba en su espera, recibiendo miradas indiscretas, que se preguntaban el motivo de que Scorpius Malfoy estuviera esperando algo al pie de las puertas principales. Las risas llegaban y el rubio giro en sus talones con cierta impaciencia de su parte, cuando ciertos destellos pelirrojos fueron captados por sus ojos, el se giro inmediatamente y la pelirroja que esperaba bajaba sonriendo y conversando de manera animada, las amigas de ella pasaron de largo, pero ella se quedo de pie a pocos pasos de el, una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de el y acorto la distancia entre ambos.

-Prometí esperarte -dijo mirandola fijamente y sintiendo las miradas indiscretas, pero sin darles mayor importancia.

-Y yo prometí una respuesta -dijo ella mirandolo fijamente y respiro hondo, Scorpius la miro atentamente, anhelando aquella respuesta, aunque sabía que para que ella se encontrara ahí frente a el, su respuesta era positiva, en cambio de palabra sintió la mano de Dominique rodear la suya y ejercer una presión, antes de desintegrar cualquier distancia y fundir sus labios en un beso, un beso sin temores, sin prejuicios, un beso de el uno para el otro.

—

**8 años después.**

Los rayos de sol ya se filtraban en la habitación, los cabellos pelirrojos, se encontraban esparcidos de manera desordenada sobre el pecho del rubio, ninguno de los dos se inmutaba, no daban señales de despertarse pronto.

Luego de un par de minutos, aquella paz que reinaba en aquella habitación, fue interrumpida por unos débiles llantos que llenaban la habitación, la pelirroja se removió y luego se sentó, respiro hondo, salió de la cama y busco la bata y se la coloco, mientras caminaba hacia la cuna que estaba cerca de la cama, una pequeña bebe lloraba en su interior, pero el llanto ceso al momento que Dominique la tomaba en sus brazos.

-Ya princesa, mami esta contigo -dijo la pelirroja acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña y colocando el biberón que descansaba en la mesita de noche entre los labios de la pequeña, la miraba con devoción y amor, mientras se sentaba en la cama, acomodandola entre sus brazos.

La pequeña miraba fijamente a su madre, y la pelirroja pasaba su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, peinando los mechones castaños de su hija. Dominique sintió unos brazos rodearle y luego unos besos por su cuello.

-Has madrugado -susurro Dominique, aún con su mirada fija en su pequeña y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Feliz navidad -susurro el en su oreja y giro el rostro de ella para besarla, ella sonrió contra sus labios y lo beso, con aquella pasión y aquel deseo que nunca se terminaría.

—

Las horas pasaban, y la pequeña familia se preparaba para partir, Dominique jugaba con la pequeña Isabelle en sus brazos, y Scorpius las miraba a ambas con amor y devoción, pensar que había costado tanto para que aquella pelirroja fuera suya, pero una vez que lo fue, no hubo poder que lograra separarlos y 8 años después ahí se encontraban, el uno junto al otro, al lado de su pequeña hija que apenas y tenía 1 mes de haber nacido.

-Llegaremos tarde si te quedas ahí -dijo ella prestandole atención por vez primera y sonriendole, el avanzo a ella y dejo un corto beso en sus labios -Te he repetido mil veces que nadie te matara, ni te lanzaran un cruciatus -dice ella en forma de broma y luego ríe.

-Aún recuerdo cuando tu hermano lo intento -dijo el mirandola y tomando la capa de viaje, de su ahora esposa, y colocandosela en sus hombros, para luego tomar la suya.

_Flash back._

-¡NO!- se escucho el grito que lleno la estancia de la casa, Dominique cubrió sus oídos, para protegerlos del grito de su hermano y padre a la vez, si ellos reaccionaban de aquella manera, no desea imaginar la reacción de el resto de su familia, todos excepto Albus, tendrían una reacción similar.

-Soy mayor, puedo elegir con quien estar, lo que quiero hacer, y no tienen porque hacer o decir nada, porque soy mayor y libre de hacer mis propias decisiones- expreso de manera cansada, llevaban horas en lo mismo, y ellos se dedicaban a decir que no, que aquella relación no podía existir, el rubio estaba sentado a su lado, y ella sostenía su mano, le había advertido como reaccionaría su familia, pero el había insistido que no habría nada, ni nadie que lograra apartarlo de ella.

Lo que vino a continuación nadie lo pudo predecir, Dominique se había puesto en pie de un solo golpe y Victoire había hecho lo mismo, Fleur se acerco corriendo y su padre, Bill, se había quedado estático, Louis se encontraba de pie, con la varita en alto apuntando directamente a Scorpius.

_Fin flash back._

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya -dijo Dominique besandolo de forma lenta y tomando su mano, para desaparecer juntos y ir a la comida de navidad en la madriguera.

Y aquello era verdad, habían pasado ya 8 años desde que ella había decidido arriesgarse para estar a su lado, sus familia se había dividido en dos cuando aquello paso, los que apoyaban a Dominique y los que no, Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Victoire, Lily, Albus, Hugo, habían estado de su lado, mientras que Rose, James, Louis y Fred, habían estado en contra, los tres últimos por sobreprotectores, mientras que Rose por los sentimientos que poseía por Scorpius, pero nada de lo que hicieron o dijeron hizo que Dominique cambiara de opinión, con el tiempo todos lo terminaron de aceptar y Scorpius había terminado siendo un miembro mas de la familia Weasley.

Por parte de la familia del rubio, se enfrento a algo igual, su padre paso unos meses sin dirigirle la palabra, mientras su madre lo apoyaba, pero al igual que con la familia Weasley, había terminado por aceptarlo, recibiendo a Dominique.

Los años habían pasado, ellos dos se habían pasado y hacia un mes, recibiendo a su primer hija, Isabelle Malfoy, la primera mujer en nacer en la familia Malfoy en muchas generaciones, y la alegría de ambos, le mezcla perfecta con aquellas pequeñas pecas que decoraban su rostro, sus ojos de aquel tono gris igual a su padre, su piel de aquel tono crema como el de su madre, y su cabello que en lugar de ser pelirrojo o rubio platinado, había sido de aquel tono castaño rojizo. Juntos eran felices, juntos el fuego de ella era aplacado por el, juntos se fundían en uno y a pesar de ser tan diferentes, eran el uno para el otro y con el paso del tiempo ninguno de los dos se imaginaba separado del otro.

Y de aquella manera, Dominique agradecía día a día haber aceptado la propuesta de el.

_"Te esperare en la entrada, si decides estar a mi lado, sin importar lo que los demás piensen o digan, estaré ahí para ti, pero si no pasa de largo, sin decir o hacer algo"_

Aquellas palabras que ella aún recordaba con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mejor decisión había estar junto a el y que no les importara los demás, solo lo que ellos sentían.

—

_Bueno, hemos llegado al final de este ff, se los admitiré me encanto, amo la pareja y les agradezco a todos ustedes por leer y sus reviews a quienes los han dejado, también sus alertas y sus favs, de verdad me han hecho feliz._

_Pronto vuelvo con otro fic de mi amada Dominique._

_Espero nos leamos pronto y muchas gracias por todo._

_Un ultimo review para saber que tal les pareció no vendría mal._


End file.
